1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable weight mold and more particularly pertains to stacking mold components together to form units of various sizes to produce cases of various sizing and weights for various purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of casting products in molds of various designs, configurations, sizes and alike is known in the prior art. More specifically, casting products in molds of various designs, configurations, sizes and the like heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of molding products of various sizes to a wide variety of techniques and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,976 to Svoma a fishing line sinker and mold for making same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,537 to Slepcevic discloses an encapsulation mold with removable cavity plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,231 to McGahee discloses a mold for fabricating fishing lures, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,170 to Fosher discloses an artificial fishing lure and process for molding same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,458 to Mattson discloses a mold for casting a weighted treble fishing hook.
In this respect, the variable weight mold according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stacking mold components together to form units of various sizes to produce cases of various sizing and weights for various purposes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved variable weight mold which can be used for stacking mold components together to form units of various sizes to produce cases of various sizing and weights for various purposes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.